New Boy Love
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries,but enjoy the story :D  One-shot! Takumi


It was the beginning of Spring and Zoe Orimoto walks casually to her school thinking about what was she going to do this after noon with her best friend May and Sakura. As she grips her coat tightly so she wont get cold even if it's spring its still quite cold. Zoe looks at her clock at sees that is 7:15am and realize she is going to be late for school! So she start's running as fast as possible,but accidently crashes into someone.

*Zoe's POV*

Ugh my head. Why of all the time I got to crash into something,when I open my eyes I stared into a boy my age with unkept brown hair that looks cute on him I see him muttering apologies to me,but when he opens his eyes thats were I become mesmorize they were milk choclate color and they held so much innocence for a guy! As I was going to stand up I notice that he is blushing and he is trying to hide on his red scarf and thats when I notice our positions I start blushing. I get up muttering apologies and start running away from him. As I get closer to the school I start feeling empty why is that? Is cuz I'll never see him again? Well I shouldn't care cuz I'm dating the star captain of the football team his name is Junpei or short for JP. He laways had a crush on me and I started developing emotions for him,but not strong ones. As I walk to my locker I'm hug to the sides and I know its May and Saki hugging me. May is the brunnette girl and sapphire eyes me and Saki call her Sapphire or Sapph cuz of her eyes. And we have Sakura or Saki for short she has lucious pink hair and combines with her light green eyes,her name means cherry blossom,but she hates when people call her Cherry or Blossom you dont want to get o her bad side. Well the 3 of us we are in the volleyball team of the school and well we have bodies of models and every girl is jelous of i dont know why? But its them I supposed. As I hug Saki and May back and start opening my locker so I could put my jacket inside and grab my chemistry book. My uniforms consisnts of a black knee skirt and supposedly red tie,but I change my tie color to black and a white polo shirt. My 2 best friend have the same uniform,but the tie colors are different as well May's is blue while Saki is green the funny thing about Saki that she hates the color well the guys uniform is different then ours yeah the have black pants and a white polo shirt with the red tie,but the guys in this school are to ugly or perverted. As I was closing my locker and walking to class hearing May talk about different kinds of food she hasnt tried and would as her boyfriend to cook her some of them. Well lets say my friend May is dating her old childhood friend there really close and trust eachother quite well,bt betewwen us I hate her boyfriend cuz he is a pervert. And then I hear Saki talking about one of her guy friends trying to as a girl called Hinata but fails all the time she and her boyfriend are trying to help him,but lets say Saki hit the jack-pot! She got the most hot and gorgeous guy in the campus wrap in her fingers. At first she didnt like him at all,but when he started acting sweet towards her well he won her heart and thats a hard thing to do. As the bell rings me and my friends look at eachother and start running to class as fast as possible.

*End of Zoe's POV*

*Taky's POVs*

I was shock when someone bump into me,and nevertheless a girl! I always had bad experience with girls thats what my younger Shinya always tells me,but the funny was the akward position we were. Between us I didnt mind she was like an angel send for me. Perfect body well I couldnt see well with the jacket of her own,but I guess she has a fit body and that beatiful blond hair of hers that past her shoulder and stops on her stomach area. I blush deep red cuz I was checking her out not going were I was supposed to go. I see her getting up and running towards the school I'm going I was going to follow her...No I'm not going to stalk sheesh some people these days. I'm just new to this neivborhood,as I walk quietly to myself in the direction she went I stop suddenly to see this school one word describes this place HUGE well Hell is the other one,but back to the point is big thats when I start feeling butterflies on my stomach I was a going to have a panic attack right there. As I walk in I tried my best to find the office that's when I feel a tap on my shoulder that makes me tense up while I turn around I stare at deep onyx eyes of a guy the same age as me..Okay to tell you the truth does eyes scared the hell out of me I thought he was possesed by something when I see him chuckling.

He says this"I get that reaction everytime someone looks at my eyes,atleast I don't screams like my to friends"He chuckles again and says"Oh by the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha and yours,cuz I know your new to the school"He smirks arrogantly. I gulp not wanting to get on his bad side.

I say"My name is Takuya Kanbara..and yes Im new" I look down when I say this. Thats when I hear 2 people scream Sasuke's name and I see that one has blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes the weird part was his cheeks they both have 3 lines they look like whiskers,while I look at the other guy I was shock that he has ruby eyes and 2 scars on his fore head he has the same color of hair as Sasuke,but Sasukes hair has dark blue highlights that can only be seeing with the sun. Sasuke glares at the 2 guys.

Sasuke hisses at them and says"What do you want Naruto and Branden" I can see the blonde boy gulps while the dark hair one just laughs and looks at me and smiles

He says"Yo the name is Branden Birch"I heard Sasuke mutter on his breath"Bitch" I chuckles when I see Brendans expression of fake horror and the blonde boy laughing his ass off.

Branden says"Sasuke dear! That was hurtful!"Fake cries and I see the blonde stand up to me with a grin.

He says"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one of these days I'm going to be the top FBI agent ever!"I see Branden and Sasuke roll there eyes at him and I smile at him

I say"I'm Takuya Kanbara..um could any of you tell me were the office is?"Branden and Sasuke point to the same direction while Naruto points to the floor I thank these guys before I was going to leave I hear Branden scream something at me.

Branden"See you at lunch Taky!"I was surprised that he came up with a nickname for me that quickly and I nod back at him and start walking to the office,and I couple of seconds I found it and I started talking to the principle who is quiete a nice guy not annoying or a pain in the ass() As I walk to my first class that is Chemistry. As I walk inside I see the blonde beauty working with herself. That's when the teacher stops and smiles warmly at me and I look at her desk at it says .

Mrs. Rodriguez smiles at gestures me to get in front of the class and she says"Class we have a new student joining our class today. Could you give him a warmly welcome to Takuya Kanbara" I bow politely at them as I hear welcome to the school or welcome to hell and other stuff. The teacher tells me to describe myself a little and tell what I like and stuff.

I gulp and try to look confident as I speak"My name is Takuya Kanbara I'm 16 years old I have a younger brother and well parents,and what I like is well playing soccer I played it since I was little." I finished and I can see the blonde beauty looking at me with a shock expression I smirk at her playfully and she looks down blushing as Mrs. Rodriguez tells the class if they have question I hear some girls asking if I was single and I nod and if I wanted to go out or marry one of them or bear a children with her...Lets say I was freak out. Mrs. Rodriguez notice this and told me to sit to that empty chair,and the epmty chair was next to the blonde beauty. I gave her a shy smile while she returns it back and looks at the teacher for our works.

*Skip to lunch*

Man these classes are hard! I cant believe my mom made me take honor classes and Italian class. The only one I feel comfortable is gym and thats the last class of today! As I walk to the lunch line I feel like I'm being watched I turn around and see a light brunnette glaring at me I ltilt my head confused thats when I see the blondes beauty that I learned her name is Izumi,but likes be called Zoe,walk to were that light brunnete guy is and kisses him on the cheek beforing sitting down I see her 2 best friends faces and they say they dnt like the guy. I'm with them I dnt like him at all. Out of nowhere I feel something heavy on my back and turn a little to see tha Branden is leaning on me. And he looks at me then points to the light brunnette douche.

Branden says"That dude you see there is Junpei or Jp for short he is an incredible ass he doesnt let me our the guys hang out with her*he pouts when he says this.

I ask"Why he doesnt let you guys hang out with Zoe-san?"As Branden was going to answer I hear Sasuke talk to us.

Sasuke says"To answer your question he is really controlling in that relationship and as well the jelous type he thinks that me,Branden our Naruto are going to steal his girl."I look at him with shock at my face thats when I hear Naruto speak behind us.

Naruto icily says"He thinks that he owns the school as well,just cuz he is the star quarter back of the football team. He treats Z as a price and talks bad to her"I feel my blood boiled how can this be! Who will treat a nice girl like that? That bastard. I didnt notice I said out loud the word Bastard,cuz the look on the guys faces were surprised until Branden smirks.

Branden says"Dont tell you have a crush on Z,but becarful Jp the "Douche" as I call him doesnt find out okay"I nod at him. As we gathered our food and sit on a table I get to learn a lot about them,Branden is the perverted kind of guy,Naruto the slow one or dense one of the group and finally Sasuke the emo one of the group. They told me that I was the kind one and romantic one I didnt undertand what they were saying,but I laughs nevertheless there really cool people. And I heard from Naruto that Branden has a girlfriend and Brendan blushes deep red and pounts to the brunnete girl.

Branden says"Thats her she is my everything"He smirks proudly thats when I hear Naruto saying that Sasuke has a monster crush on the pinkett with the actitud I chuckles while seeying Sasuke expression his pale skin turn ruby red while the others laugh at him we hear the bell ring for our last class.

*Gym*

I talk to the gym teacher and learned that his name is Gary Oak,but likes to be called it looks like all the girls in these class except Zoe and her little trio are drowling at his sight. He gives me my gym locker number and my gym clothes. I changed from my uniform to my gym clothes I hate these kind of shorts even if I sometimes wear it for soccer practice. As I got outside with the class its a little bit chilly,but I dnt care cuz is pairing us in a group of 4 to play basketball. I get paired up with Zoe and her to friends. The brunnette smiles at me and says.

The brunnette says"My name is May Mayple I know you already know Zoe the pinkett hear is Sakura Haruno and its a pleasure to meet you..um" I chuckle when in her introduction I hear a "Hey!" from Sakura.

I say"I'm Takuya Kanbara at your service"I politely say this.

May giggles and says"Well Taky welcome to Shibuya High! I hope you had a wonder day in the school!"She smiles warmly while comes with a basketball and teams up Sakura and May and Me and Zoe. We start the game well,but lets that I found a worthy opponent and her name is Sakura she seems the athletic types no wonder Sasuke likes she is a very competetive person. I chuckle cuz I know me and Zoe lost against Sakura and May. And from that little game we started to have a connversation with the 3 of them. They all nice i'll tel you that I see That May is the dense,but Motherly one from the group,Sakura the over-protective one and Zoe the strict one I can say they make this little group perfect,cuz of there different personalities. But there likes are almost the samething except tht May likes to talk more about food and Sakura likes to talk about books while Zoe about music. I kinda like talking about hese 3 subject that they become close friends with me as the bell rings and I go to my gym locker to change to my uniform and leave to search for my school to,put this junk away. For a couple of 40 seconds I finally found it while I was putting my stuff away and closing the locker I feel someone grip the back of my jack and pulling me hard to the floor at first I thought i was Naruto cuz he likes to prank people,but when I come face to face with Jps face and his friends I gulp to myself

I ask"Oi whats the big deal here!"I glared at them,but specially JP

JP says"Stay away of Zoe our you going to regret it!"My glare intesifies.

I say"No! What are you going to do huh!"When I finish saying this I feel like my breath was caught in my throat he punch me in the stomach and it hurt. As the others continue to hold me and punch me until I was bleeding. I see JP smirk at his work.

JP sneers"This is going to happen Kanbara"He leaves with his crew with a satifying smirk on his face. When he leaves I try to get up,but cant my whole body hurts thats when I feel a soft hand and look to see a girl with light pearl eye color and purple hair.

She sttuters"Are y-ou o-kay? D-o yo-u n-e-ed help?She seems concerned,but I just wave her off

I say"I'm fine dont worry,but why are you here after school? Everyone left already?" She tenses up and looks to the sides and I notice that in her hand she is holding a picture of Naruto in his baseball uniform before I could ask her why did she had a picture of naruto. She introduce herself

She says"My name is Hinata H-yuga and well um well I was just study for some hours before leaving"I raise my one of my eyebrows,but then she runs away.

I say"Weird...No wonder Naruto likes her"I finally get up thanks to the lockers and start walking to a middle school to pick up my younger brother and I see his from a distance waiting impatiantly.

I say casually to him while ignoring my injuries"Oi Shinya I'm here!" When he turns he is shock to see me all beat up that he runs to me and star asking question I answer a few. When we get home a run straight to my room to cure some of the injuries when I do i g downstairs to get something to eat until my parents come from work.

*End of Takys POV*

*Zoe's POV*

It's being 3 weeks and Taky is acting weird towards me and the girls the guys have as well notice this little act. We only talk in Chemistry class,cuz were partners for the year. Everytime we accidently brush our hands together both of us blush. Today while I was sitting on my Spanish class and Ms. Cruz starts explaning our group proyect I get paired up with the shyest girl in the class Hinata Hyuga. She is really a nice person and I admire that from her. When I was going to sit down next to hear she ask me something.

Hinata asks"Um Izumi-chan is your boyfriend name is Junpei or Jp?" I look at her confused,but with no hint of jelousy I nod my head and thats when she starts explaining about what he did to Takuya on his firts day of school. I was shocked that he did that out of pure jelous I was getting sick and tired of this actititud of him. And everything about of him. So after school I was going to have a talk to him I thank Hinata for telling me and she nods shyly.

*After school*

I see JP walking with his stupid friends. I glared at him when his friends tells him I'm hear when he gets near me and tries to hug me I push him away he stares with a confused face.

JP asks"Whats wrong sweet heart?"He says innocently that makes me what to castrate him,but I got to remember I'm not saki.

I glare at him and said icily to him"Were over!" He stare and me shock,but beofre he was going to object I slap him hard wishing this will get him double the pain he gave Takuya. And I start walking away from hearing profanities directly at me I dont care anymore I just want to see Takuya! I blush and stop to think on what I thought I shake my head and without knowing I bump into someone when I look up I see is Takuya looking at me with eyes full of concerned.

Takuya say"I heard your fight with your ex-boyfriend"He looks down sadly and says"Its all my faults"

I scoff angrly"no it wasnt your fault,I just couldnt stand him treating me like trash so were thru nothing more"I look at his eyes and there still full of concerned and wait! with another hint to it love?.

Takuya blushes"I see then he wouldnt mind if I do this then."He smirks shyly I look at his with a confused writing all over my face until I feel his lips on mines. I was shocked! But I kissed him back. When he finishes kissing me he turns around and starts walking away leaving me with a dumbfounded and astonished expression. And he turns and smiles at me and says in my native language.

Takuya "Ti voglio Bene* I blushed deep red and run to him and kiss him. He was shocked,but did the samething I did to him kiss back. I didnt notice my ex was behind me and saw all this. I walk out of the school holding Taky's hand with a big smile on my face.

*End of Zoe's POV"

*The next day Taky's POV*

I left early today when I was walking to school I couldnt believe I did that I was never the brave one with emotions,but it looks like I was wrong I chuckle to myself and notice I was already infront of my locker. Suddenly I feel someone grab me from behind and drags me to the guys bathroom were I see his face and his crew with evil smirks on there faces. I had a bad feeling about this until I hear JP speak.

Jp"Give me back Zoe and I wont hurt you or Scar you for life"He says this like I'm going to give up fast I smirk at him and say"No she decided to be with me I cant control her emotions"I see him glaring at me and I know this is not going to end well.

*End of Taky's POV*

*May's POV*

I see Taky being drag by one of JP's friends and I know thats a bad sign. I was afraid that something bad was going to happen so I went looking for Branden and found his talking to Sasuke and Naruto and as well Saki and Hinata. Branden sees me and smiles,but that smile turns into a frown.

Branden ask"Whats wrong May?" I tell them everythin I saw and I can see that they tensed up and had feared and anger in there eyes. Branden says"Okay were going to split up Me,May and Hinata are going to look for Zoe. While Sasuke,Naruto and Saki go to the guys everyone understand!" All of us nod and we split up my team in search of Zoe while the others to stop Jp and his evil schemes. As I continue to search for Zoe we find her opening her locker with a big smiles I scream her name"ZOE!" She looks at me surprise cuz I never scream. I stop infront of her to catch my breath I can see she has a confused stare in her face cuz Hinata and Branden is with me not Saki. I look to her face and start explaning everything Hinata is next to her in case she faints,but she doesnt instead she starts crying saying to herself its all her fault. And thats when I hear Hinata say"Crying wont help in this situation we have to go find them fast"I was shock so was Z and B-boy,but nevertheless we nodded and started running to the bathroom I saw them taking him.

*End of May's POV*

*Naruto POV'S*

As we run to the bathroom to do some butt whipping against this bully it reminds me when me,sasuke and saura use to hang out we were called Team 7,cuz we were always together and that was my favorite number as I look to my sides I see Sakuras determined face and when I look at Sasukes face I see an evil smirk. I look directly and chuckles to myself ready for the. We stop infront of the bathroom and we someone shoved against the wall that's when I kick the door open and hits one of JPs friend in the face. Jp turns around with a shock face,but glares at us

Jp says"What are you guys doing hear" I dnt answer his question cuz I see Sasuke punching Jp in the face me and Sakura look at eachother and start punching and kicking his friends just incase they attack Sasuke. I see Jp getting up and says"You guys better leave! Cuz its me against this loser"He points to Takuya that looks like he is going to faint any second due to blood loss and thats when I notice Sasuke getting extremly piseed and says"Your the loser hear! Fightining a none fair fight!" I nod in aggrement to what he says even Sakura does the same. Thats when the door opens again in a flash I see Zoe running to Takuya and hugging while crying. My eyes soften up Zoe was like a little sister to me. As she get Takuya up and helps him walk out of the bathroom Jp screams at her telling to stop,but Zoe continues on helping Takuya. Thats when Jp goes after her to try to beat her up,but Sasuke blocks his path with Sakura behind him when Jp was to turn around he came face to face with and I told him"Thees no where to run chicken" And thats when I hear Sasuke tell Jp this"You better leave Zoe alone and Takuya and deal with them going out"Sasuke punches so hard that Jp was struggling to breath"And another thing leave her alone completly or else a punch wont be the only pain you will suffer" Jp stays on the floor defeated before muttering stuff that he loved her and stuff thats when I get mad cuz I know its all lies and kick him in the stomach hard and say"Stop saying Bullshit you Douche!" When I get out I see Taky And Zoe looking at eachother with love fill in there eyes and they kiss thats when I feel Branden pushing me to Hinata and I see he does the same to Sasuke,but Sasuke falls on top of Sakura and kisses her I was surprise the emo bastard just kisses her like that! Sheesh be polite dumb ass! But what give me double the shock was that Sakura kissed him back. I Hear the bathroom door open and see JP running saying curse words. That's when I look at my princess and I stand up helping her up first then giving her one of my smiles before landing for the kill. I kiss her with joy and everything and she kisses me back with the same emotions. I was sooo Happy! I kick some asses and as well got the girl of my dreams!

*End of Naruto's POV*

*Branden POVS*

Oh my look at all the make-out section...And I thought I was the perv. I look at May and she giggles before I leave the new couples with May I whisper to hear"You own me 20 bucks" She puts,but gives me the money. Ahhhh life is sweet! I kiss her on the lips softly before continue walking and trying to make her mad because she lost the bet! I turn around and see them all of them happy with the people they love I turn to May and hug her tightly she is caught by surprise,but nevertheless hugs me back.

* * *

><p>((Thanks To Teddy Bear for the great Ideas couldn't done it without her! And p.s. the characters aren't mines,so i dnt own them,but the plot yes ;3<p>

*Ti voglio Bene means I love you in Italian*

R&R


End file.
